


Need You Tonight

by starsandfires



Series: Time After Time [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, uhura has a cold and spock is cute and looks after her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandfires/pseuds/starsandfires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura get's a cold and Spock insists he look after her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set in my little hc universe where Spock and Uhura have recently kissed, you can read The First of Many but its not entirely necessary to follow this one!  
> Please enjoy...

Uhura tapped the key that would open the door, she sniffled loudly, surprised she could even get out of bed. But Gaila had left her to sleep and the alarm had noticed her someone was at the door.

“Nyota.” Uhura looked up to see Spock, a look of concern approaching his face. “You appear to be…unwell.”

“I am fine. Sort of…I did notice all of the commanders of my day off today.” Uhura sniffled and rubbed her nose, shifting on her feet slightly awkwardly.

“My apologies. I got the memo, however I felt a slight feeling of concern as your attendance has been the peak of your year.” Uhura blushed under her fever at Spock’s attention to detail of her attendance. He paused after a few long seconds of silence. “And ‘fine’ has variable definitions. ‘fine’ is unacceptable. I can tell your vitals are abnormal just by the temperature you are producing and your blocked sinuses. I must insist that you allow me to administer Vulcan tea, it has proven to be good for humans’ immune systems.”

“I don’t think I can get much worse.” Uhura stepped aside and allowed Spock to enter. She wasn’t sure about letting him into her dorm room after neither of them had approached the subject of Spock kissing her but she couldn’t turn down something that would make her feel better from this dreadful cold.

Spock walked in, adjusted his bag and swiftly picked Uhura in his arms, to an astonished gasp.

“It is best you conserve your energy.” Then he walked behind the screen and placed her on her bed. He moved promptly around the small kitchenette and approached Uhura finally with a small mug of a Vulcan herbal tea, she couldn’t smell it but she had heard about it. Often it was drunk before and after meditating. She had moved into a sitting position and Spock stood silently as she sipped at it, she felt it soothe her throat and already thanked its medicinal effects.

Uhura looked up at Spock who almost appeared awkward, stood with his hands behind his back.

“You can sit if you want.” Uhura offered, moving her legs so that a large enough gap would accommodate Spock.

“My mother would always make this tea whenever I would get ill.”

“I thought Vulcan’s couldn’t get ill.” Uhura’s eyebrows furrowed.

“When my body was growing, as what you humans would call puberty, I fell ill due to my human biology.” Uhura nodded, nursing her mug. “my mother would make me this tea and sing to me in such matters.” Uhura smiled to herself, imaging a smaller Spock in a similar state to herself.

Then the silence returned.

“Spoc-“

“Nyota…”

“Oh no, please.” Uhura encouraged him to finish first, he stared for a moment to make sure and seemed to take a breath.

“It appears like we have a matter to attend to.” Uhura nodded in agreement as she sipped at the tea. “I believe we should discuss the interaction of the other day.” Uhura breathed in, an awkward time for this discussion to take place but the most logical she supposed, plus was there such thing as a right place right time.

“I believe so,” then she placed the mug down.

“I think we can both concede that if you would rather, we could forget it happened as is the term.” Spock raised an eyebrow. “and return to the status of friendship we had previously. I have been unsure how you truly feel due to the lack of time we have spent together and finding myself doubt your feelings and my own.”

Uhura was silent, she stared at the pattern of her blanket. “Unless that’s something you want then…I have to admit. The kiss was what I wanted, I have been having stronger feelings for you longer than I cared to admit.” Finally, she looked up and thought she must have been going blind when she saw Spock smile.

He leaned in close, “I am very pleased to hear this.” And softly cupped her cheeks that had rapidly improved in temperature and kissed her cheek. “I do hope you shall not think your grades in my classes will improve anymore, not that they could possibly already as it is established you are my best student…” he smirked and Uhura laughed.

The two spent the rest of the evening talking until Uhura fell into a deep, happy sleep in Spock’s arms.


End file.
